Praying for Time
by SophieC1233
Summary: It's been a year since Emily's younger half sister Caroline was give the news that she had a brain tumor. The tumor was inoperable and radiation stopped working. So after Caroline completes almost everything on her bucket list she goes to live the rest of her seven month life with Emily only problem; Caroline gets imprinted on.


Chapter 1

I searched the airport for my sister and her fiancée. They weren't that hard to find seeing as how her fiancée was a head taller than everyone else. "Em!" I yelled. They turned and saw me. I waved the over and jumped off of then bench I had been standing on to get a better view. "Caroline, I missed you so much!" my sister, Emily, said giving me a bone crushing hug. I looked up at Sam. The guy is giant; I can't even say how tall he is. I am 5'4 and I just reach his chest. "Hey Caroline," he said in a deep voice. "Hi Sam," I said. He took my two bags from me and slung them over his shoulder like they weighed nothing. "Hey! I can carry those," I told him. He grinned and handed me one of the bags. On bad days I can't even pick up a bag that weighs as much as the one I'm carrying, but today is a good day. I followed Emily and Sam over to the car and threw my luggage in the trunk. I hopped into the backseat and while Sam got into the driver's and Emily into the passenger. "So Care, how have you been doing?" Emily asked. "Great. I've dragged mom and dad all over the world," I told her. She sighed a little. She knew why I dragged them around the world; I had to fulfill everything on my bucket list. "That sounds…fun," she said. I nodded, "It was." Well, kind of. My dad was acting like I was already dead, staying in his room most of the time. Mom on the other hand went wherever I asked her to take me, but at night I could still hear her crying on the room next to mine.

Emily and I have the same dad, but not the same mom. Her parents were married until she was thirteen when they got a divorce. A year later he met my mom, Leann, and six months later they were married and six months after that I came along. If you were to just glance at Emily and me you wouldn't be able to tell we were sisters. I mean she has brown eyes, I have blue. She has caramel skin I have skin the exact color of snow (though I wasn't always so pale). But if you were to stand us side by side and look at us you wouldn't be able to deny that we were siblings; exact same shape of face, shape of eyes, jaw structure, same lips, same long jet black hair, same almost everything.

"Caroline?" Emily asked. "Sorry, what?" I replied. "I was asking how Paris was," she told me. "Oh. It was so cool! I actually dropped a watermelon off the Eiffel Tower, but they had to clear the ground under it so it wouldn't hit anyone. I never thought I'd cross that off my bucket list," I said happily. Em smiled, but I could tell she wasn't putting her heart into it. I sighed, "Em, Sam, I want to listen to me," I said and they nodded, "I don't want any crying. I don't want any pity faces. I don't want any of that. I know that I'm dying and I know that's sad, but I don't want any of those looks. Ok?" I asked. Emily winced and looked like she was about to cry, but nodded. Sam was glaring at me. "Have you told anyone?" I asked. "No. The only people that know are Sam, Seth, Leah, and me," Emily told me. "Ok. Em, will you promise not to tell anybody?" I asked. "Why?" she replied. "I don't want those looks. You know what looks I'm talking about," I said. She nodded, "Of course," she whispered, "I promise." I looked over at fiancée Sam, "You to, Sam," I told him. "I promise," he muttered. "Thanks," I said. I closed my eyes and started thinking.

A year ago I was a happy, healthy fifteen year old with her whole future ahead of her. Then I started getting migraines and bloody noses. I'd get dizzy and have to sit down. I'd sleep for days. So my mom took me to the hospital where they told me that I had a brain tumor the size of a walnut in my head. I started doing radiation, but it soon became obvious that it wasn't working. The brain tumor was growing slowly and there was no way to get it to stop. Since they couldn't perform surgery without killing me and the radiation wasn't working the doctor gave me one year and seven months left to live. I'm so thin now that if I lifted my shirt you could count my ribs. Sometimes I can't get out of bed for days. I'm not going to go to college. I'm not going to make it to seventeen. Today is May seventh and my expiration date is December fourteenth. I've got seven months left to live.

**SOOOOOOOOOO What do you think of my story? I know the first paragraph of it kind of sounds like a story called No Future Left, but the author only wrote one chapter and the author told me that since she decided not to finish it, I could take it and change it. ANYWHO Review, favorite, follow, NOW. Please… I REALLY NEED FEEDBACK. I'd like two reviews for me to update. AND all the chapters following this one will be longer I PROMISE. **

**TTFN**

**Sophie**


End file.
